Waiting
by drdair
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, minna-san! Ini fic pertama saya! Setelah bersemedi (?) sekian lama, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri publish fic abal ini. Saya tau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Untuk itu, saya masih butuh bantuan dari senpai-senpai semua! Semoga ada yang mau bantu ya? #puppy eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), IDE PASARAN, ABAL, GAJE, DLL**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ! DON'T FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**» WAITING «**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk di kursi taman. Berdiri di bawah awan yang mulai menggelap. Tangan mungilnya sesekali digosokkan untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang sekarang mulai menyusup ke pori-pori tubuhnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Berusaha menahan rasa dingin yang membuat jari-jari lentiknya agak gemetar.

**To: Sasuke-kun**

**Aku akan tetap menunggumu di taman sampai kau datang. Ini kencan pertama kita dan aku tak ingin melewatkannya.**

**~Sending~**

Menunggu? Ya. Gadis ini sedang menunggu seseorang. Kekasihnya. Kutekankan sekali lagi, KEKASIHNYA. Kekasih macam apa yang tega membuat pasangannya hampir membeku begitu?

Tak beberapa lama, ponselnya berdering. Menandakan ada sms masuk.

**From: Sasuke-kun**

**Jangan menungguku, Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak akan datang.**

Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura hanya menghela napas. Mata emeraldnya memandang layar ponsel dengan sayu. Dia tak ingin melewatkan kencan pertamanya kali ini. Dia sudah tahu, Sasuke pasti tak mau datang. Tapi apa salahnya sedikit berharap? Walaupun dengan pemaksaan.

Jari-jari lentiknya mulai memencet tombol yang tertera di ponselnya.

**To: Sasuke-kun**

**Aku tetap menunggumu.**

**~Sending~**

Sakura merapatkan mantelnya agar bisa sedikit menghalangi dari rasa dingin. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia akan menunggu di sini sampai Sasuke datang. Hatinya miris saat mengingat Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berstatus menjadi 'kekasihnya'.

.

Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke.

.

Tapi belum tentu Sasuke juga mencintainya 'kan?

.

Hatinya bertambah miris saat memikirkannya. Enam bulan sudah ia jalani dengan Sasuke. Tanpa kencan. Tanpa bunga. Tanpa keromantisan. Dan tanpa pernyataan cinta. Lalu Sasuke anggap apa dirinya sekarang? Kenapa Sasuke menerima pernyataan cintanya saat itu? Saat di sekolah pun Sasuke berusaha menghindarinya. Selama enam bulan, tak pernah se-inchi pun Sakura menyentuh Sasuke. Terlalu takut? Ya. Dia takut Sasuke akan membencinya jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Ia tahu, 99,9% kemungkinan cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi bukankah masih 0,1% kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke juga mencintainya? Ia masih bisa berharap selama kemungkinan tersebut belum mencapai 100%. Yah walaupun itu mendekati kata 'mustahil'.

Baginya, bisa melihat Sasuke sudah membuatnya 'cukup' bahagia. Apalagi saat Sasuke menerima pernyataan cintanya. Seperti mimpi dalam mimpi.

.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Bibirnya sudah agak membiru. Di taman ini hanya ada dia seorang. Sepi. Terlalu sepi. Hanya ditemani butiran salju putih yang tertarik gravitasi.

Empat jam ia menunggu. Jelas itu bukan waktu yang singkat.

'Sasuke-kun...' batinnya. Cahaya emeraldnya mulai melemah. Kaki mungilnya digerakkan, berharap agar peredaran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dan bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk ini. Tangan kanannya menimang-nimang ponsel pink kesayangannya. Hati kecilnya mulai berselisih pendapat.

'Apa sebaiknya kutelepon Sasuke saja ya? Tapi mungkin dia sedang sibuk,' Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ibu jarinya sudah berada di atas tombol hijau. Telepon atau tidak? Setelah memantapkan tekadnya, dia memberanikan diri menekan tombol tersebut.

"Ha-halo, Sasuke-kun?" sapa Sakura takut-takut.

"_Hn?"_

"Kau sed-" perkataan Sakura terpotong begitu ia mendengar ada suara lain.

"_Sasuu-kuuunnn... Telepon dari siapa, sayang?"_

Suara wanita. Pikir Sakura. Air mulai menganak dari mata ke pipi ranumnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras. Tak peduli pada bibirnya yang mungkin akan terluka. Yang terpenting jangan sampai ia ketahuan menangis di depan Sasuke.

"Kau sedang dimana, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin.

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

"_Sasuu-kuuunnn... Cepat tutup teleponnya! Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi, sayang."_

Suara wanita tadi muncul lagi. Bahkan lebih genit dari sebelumnya. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan isakannya. Wanita itu jelas bukan ibunya. Mana mungkin ibunya seperti itu? Pikir Sakura.

"_Kalau tak ada hal yang penting. Akan kututup teleponnya."_

"Ya. Tutup saja." jawab Sakura datar.

Klik. Telepon sudah ditutup. Bukan oleh Sasuke, tetapi oleh Sakura sendiri. Dia sudah tak tahan mendengar suara perempuan yang sudah merebut kekasihnya-walaupun statusnya masih diragukan.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau bahkan lebih memilih berkencan dengan wanita murahan seperti itu daripada berkencan denganku—kekasihmu. Hiks..." tangis Sakura pecah seketika itu juga. Tangisan memilukan yang membuat salju turun lebih deras.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Sasu-kun, ayo kita bersenang-senang." gadis berambut merah marun bergelayut manja di lengan pria berambut emo. Sesekali mengedipkan mata dengan genit agar pria di depannya bisa 'sedikit' luluh.

"Pergi dariku, Karin!" perintah pria tersebut dengan sedikit membentak.

"Aaahh, Sasuke-kun tidak asyik. Ayolah.. Apa salahnya sih bersenang-senang sebentar?" Karin menggembungkan pipinya berharap Sasuke menemukan sisi keimutan dalam dirinya. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Sasuke makin muak.

"Tidak salah. Tapi akan jadi salah jika aku bersenang-senang denganmu," jawab Sasuke sarkastik. "Sekarang pergi dari rumahku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kita bersenang-senang, Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke menghela napas. Memang sulit mengusir tamu tak diundang macam Karin. Bukannya dia bersikap tidak sopan pada tamu. Tapi memang situasi yang memaksanya. Bayangkan saja ketika kau bangun tidur, kau akan merasa ada seseorang yang memelukmu dari belakang. Mengerikan! Apalagi Karin bisa keluar masuk Uchiha mansion karena keluarganya adalah relasi bisnis keluarga Uchiha yang perannya cukup penting.

Pikiran Sasuke kembali pada sosok pink yang memenuhi pikirannya sedari tadi. Tangan kanannya tak berhenti meremas ponsel hitamnya. Bahkan sekarang duduk pun dia merasa tak nyaman walaupun sekarang ia duduk di sofa yang sangat sangat empuk. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gadis pink itu —Haruno Sakura. Sekilas mata onyxnya melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya.

**22.30**

'Tidak mungkin dia masih di taman itu 'kan?' batinnya. Sudah sekitar empat setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Tapi pikirannya kembali pada perkataan gadis itu. 'Aku tetap menunggumu.'

"ARRGGGHHHHHH!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut emo yang mencuat ke belakang. Karin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan takut. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berteriak seperti itu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Kau mau ke-kemana?" tanya Karin terbata-bata setelah melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Tapi pertanyaannya tetap diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. "SASUKE-KUUUNNN!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mengacuhkan Karin yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

Dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Toh jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Tujuannya adalah taman. Ya. Taman tempat perjanjian (secara sepihak) bersama Sakura. Apa salahnya ia memastikan bahwa Sakura sudah pulang?

Sekitar 10 menit ia sudah sampai di taman itu. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat pohon ex, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki mencari sosok berambut pink. Di sini benar-benar dingin. Pikirnya. Semoga saja Sakura sudah pulang ke rumah dan menghangatkan diri.

Mata onyxnya bergerak mencari sosok pink. Sudah 5 menit ia mencari, tapi tak tanda-tanda makhluk hidup di sana.

'Mungkin memang sudah pulang,' batinnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menapaki jalanan yang bersalju menjauhi taman. Berniat untuk pulang. Tapi telinganya tak sengaja mendengar suara isak tangis wanita. Suara yang ia kenal. Suara Sakura. Ia tersentak dan langsung berbalik mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan dugaannya tidak salah.

.

Ia melihat Sakura menangis di bangku taman yang tersembunyi di balik pohon.

.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura sontak menoleh menyadari ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Sa-sasuke?" Sasuke tersentak begitu ia melihat wajah Sakura. Lebih mirip mayat hidup daripada manusia.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak akan datang, eh?"

"Tapi akhirnya kau datang juga 'kan? Sudah selesaikah kau dengan perempuan itu?" ejek Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berharap padaku," kata Sasuke datar. Mengalihkan matanya dari emerald Sakura.

"Hiks.. TAPI KAU YANG MEMBUAT AKU BERHARAP SASUKE! Hiks..hiks." tangis Sakura pecah lagi.

"..."

"—Jika memang kau tak pernah..hiks..mencintaiku, ke-kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku saat itu? KENAPA HAH? KENAPAA? Hiks..hiks.."

"..."

"JAWAB AKU UCHIHA!"

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ka-kasihan katamu? KASIHAN? Kau pikir aku perlu dikasihani? Aku tid—"

"Ya, aku kasihan padamu. Gadis yang selalu berharap pada cinta yang tak akan pernah ia dapatkan. Kupikir dengan menjadikanmu kekasihku, kau akan tahu sifat burukku dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkanku. Tak kusangka akan jadi begini." kata Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh.

"Ta-tapi aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mencintaiku, Haruno." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi—"

"Lupakan aku dan cobalah mencintai lelaki lain,"

"ITU TIDAK BISA! KAU PIKIR ITU MUDAH, HAH? BERI AKU ALASAN YANG LOGIS KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENCINTAIMU!" suara Sakura mulai serak. Pita suaranya mungkin sudah sedikit lecet kali ini.

"..."

"..."

"Karena hidupku hanya tinggal menghitung hari."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Fic apa ini<strong>**? Ancuuurrrrr banget ya? Apa ini pantas disebut fic? #pundung dipojokan**

**Fic ini murni dari otak saya. Tapi jika ada fic yang mirip atau bahkan kembar dengan fic ini, tolong tulis di review judul fic dan authornya ya? Kalo emang terlalu kembar, saya bakal langsung hapus fic ini kok.**

**Saya juga ga mau nyampah di fandom Naruto Indonesia. Jadi kalo fic ini emang udah keterlaluan jelek dan ancurnya, saya bakal hapus kilat ni fic. =='**

**Para senpai dan readers yang budiman #ceileh, adakah yang mau kasih penjelasan tentang: OC, OOC, AU, Canon, Drabble, Slash, fluff dan beta reader? Saya masih belum mudeng. (-.-)**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

**Mind to review? XD XD**

**Satu review anda membuat saya tersenyum satu juta watt.**


	2. AN

Sumpeh gue sebenernya ga mau nulis AN ini. Tapi gue punya pengumuman penting, gue putusin ga akan nglanjutin semua fic yang gue buat. Singkatnya, gue keluar dari dunia perfanfictionan (kali ini beneran). Oke, gue minta maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin ada yang berpikiran kalau gue ga bertanggungjawab, gue minta maaaafff bangeett~

Gue ga bisa nerusin fic ini dan fic yang lainnya lagi. Selain masalah waktu luang gue yang bener-bener terbatas (sumpeh ga bo'ong), gue juga ga bisa terlalu lama ngaret update fic. Rasanya itu kaya dikejar-kejar utang kemanapun gue pergi #halah. Dimanapun, kapanpun, pasti tiba-tiba kepikiran "Aduh, ide buat chapter selanjutnya gimana ya?". Gue yakin pasti author yang lainnya juga begicuu :3

Mungkin dulu waktu luang gue masih banyak, tapi sekarang gue bener-bener hampir ga ada waktu luang (kecuali tidur). Gue sekolah pulang maghrib, kadang bahkan nyampe malem, hari minggu pun gue ga libur. Buka facebook & twitter pun gue ga sempet, tapi kalo sms masih sempet gue bales wkwk

Oke, gue ga mau curcol panjang-panjang, nanti kesan 'cool'nya ilang #loh. Gue cuma berharap kalian udah rada-rada lupa sama fic ini, jadi ga terlalu kecewa karena discontinued.

Sebelumnya, gue mau berterimakasih sama kak rie (Rievectha Herbst), kak rei (Andromeda no Rei), kak nand, kak sari, dll. Makasih banget loh jeng, kalian bener-bener sahabat yang baik, eikee seneng bangeett T_T

Dan yang ga kalah penting, makasi buat **reviewer**, **silent reader dan semuanya yang udah ngebantu gue disini**. Muaaacchh :* #cipok semuanya

Dadaaahhh~ salam perpisahan dari **airandair. **I will miss you, guys~~ :******


End file.
